A technology for modeling a neuron network system simulates a biological neuron network system such that a digital neuron network computer is constituted by an electronic circuit functioning similar to a brain. However, since a soma of the neuron network system has an attribute value that is being changed, there are many difficulties in modeling the electronic circuit on the soma.
In particular, in a conventional technology for modeling the neuron network system, a synapse is modeled as a phase-change memory (PCM) and a resistive RAM (RRAM) and the soma is modeled as a silicon transistor (Si-transistor), and thus a power consumption increases and an integration becomes difficult.
Accordingly, a technology for modeling a phase change layer on the soma and a plurality of electrode layers on dendrites is suggested in the present disclosure.